videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey Kong Country: Future Ruler Tales - The Legend of the Crystal Coconut
Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut ''(known as Donkīkongu: Kurisutarukokonattsuadobenchā (ドンキーコング：クリスタルココナッツアドベンチャー, ''Donkey Kong: Crystal Coconut Adventure) in Japan) is an action-adventure video game based on the plot of two episodes from the television series. Plot The Legend of the Crystal Coconut At Cranky's Cabin, Diddy Kong is admiring his reflection in the Crystal Coconut and Donkey Kong is searching Cranky's fridge for a banana cream pie, asking Cranky after a failed search. Cranky is annoyed, and closes the case containing the Crystal Coconut, telling Diddy that it isn't a toy. The case closes on Diddy's finger, but the coconut reveals itself again and heals him. Diddy is surprised by this, and Donkey Kong asks Cranky about the other abilities the coconut contains, but Cranky tells them that no one person knows all the mysteries contained by the coconut. He then asks the Kongs to leave, but Diddy informs him that they "can't sleep without a bedtime story," and requests that he tell them the legend of the Crystal Coconut. Cranky does so, but abridges the story so they will leave sooner. DK questions why Inka Dinka Doo chose him to be the future ruler of the island, but Cranky cannot answer this either. He then states that he should know the secrets of the Crystal Coconut, being future ruler, but Cranky informs him that Inka Dinka Doo will tell him this when he is ready, and demands that the two apes go home. On their way, Diddy Kong jokingly asks if he thinks "Cranky brushes his teeth before or after he takes them out," but Donkey simply tells Diddy that there is a lot he doesn't know. Diddy tells him he will know in time, but DK wants the answers now. DK gets an idea and tells Diddy that they'll get inside the temple of Inka Dinka Doo and to know the secrets. The two head into Inka Dinka Doo's temple. After avoiding the traps, Donkey Kong demanding that the statue listen to him, but he replies by shouting, "Inka Dinka Doo says the time has come!" Donkey Kong then demands (in song) that he tell him the secrets of the Crystal Coconut, but in response, Inka tells him, "To know everything, you must give up everything." Donkey Kong tries to interpret the riddle, and decides upon something: he will give Diddy his tie collection. Diddy informs him that Inka Dinka is referring to something more valuable. DK asks what is more valuable than his ties, Diddy remarking, "The Crystal Coconut, for one!" This gives Donkey Kong the idea to give up the Crystal Coconut. Diddy tells him he was joking, though Donkey Kong explains that, once he knows all the secrets, he will not need the coconut anymore. Diddy is then concerned on who DK is going to give it to. DK and Diddy go inside the cabin to steal the Crystal Coconut without waking up Cranky. DK and Diddy then encounter an evil Kritter. After the Kritter's defeat, DK and Diddy return the coconut to Klump and Krusha. DK tells them that they're returning it so he'll know the secrets about the Crystal Coconut. Donkey Kong returns to the temple of Inka Dinka Doo, where he reports that he did what he said, and demands to know everything about the Crystal Coconut; however, Inka Dinka simply states the same thing as before, but angrier. Both Kongs realize that he did not mean to give away the coconut. Diddy wonders what Cranky will say about it, but DK thinks Cranky will understand. However, upon returning and telling him, he realizes that he is wrong. As Cranky is yelling at DK, Kaptain Skurvy and his crew arrive at the cabin, to steal the coconut, and states that he will give anything to the one who cures his toothache. He then demands the Crystal Coconut, but Donkey Kong informs them that they do not possess it, and Skurvy asks who does. Back at K. Rool's lair, the king is deciding upon the first thing he should do with his newly gained power. Klump commends him for gaining the Crystal Coconut, but Krusha blatantly states that Donkey Kong simply gave it to them, and K. Rool is shocked to hear about the cause of his victory. He believes that it is part of a trick set up by the apes, and has his minions give the coconut back. Klump is shocked to hear him say this, but K. Rool just yells for him to do it. The three groups (while singing "Gotta Give it Back") are running through the jungle, Krusha and Klump trying to give the Crystal Coconut back, Donkey Kong trying to get the coconut back, and Kaptain Skurvy and his crew trying to steal it for themselves. K. Rool, meanwhile, is impatiently waiting at his lair when Donkey Kong smashes through the ceiling, demanding he give the coconut back. Upon hearing that, he figures out that him giving over the Crystal Coconut was not a trick, and scorns himself for trying to give it back when Skurvy arrives at the lair, abridging the introduction he gave twice earlier and demanding the coconut. However, the king states that he does not have it; he ordered his minions to give it back. Both then rush back to Cranky's cabin. In the jungle, Donkey Kong stops to rest for a second when Cranky in hologram form appears, telling him that the coconut was returned, and that the pirates are still after it. DK then continues his journey. Back at Cranky's cabin, Donkey Kong arrives, but sees both Diddy and the Crystal Coconut are gone; when trying to figure out where he is, he instantly thinks of the location and runs off. Seconds after, Skurvy arrives at the cabin, sees the coconut is gone, figures out where it is, and leaves. Cranky returns to his physical form, and is surprised to see that he is at Inka Dinka Doo's chamber. Diddy explains that he wanted to hide the coconut in a place the pirates would never think of when Green Kroc and Kutlass arrive. Diddy is about to hand them the coconut when Donkey Kong arrives and threatens the pirates to back off. However, at that moment, Skurvy arrives. Kutlass and Green Kroc once again threaten Diddy, but he throws the coconut away and runs, with the pirates running after him. Cranky Kong yells at him again, stating that the entire mess is his fault, and Skurvy demands the coconut. Both throw banter at each other, with Skurvy at one point insulting DK's status as future ruler of the island, which leads Donkey Kong to throwing the Crystal Coconut at his face, knocking his tooth out. He has the coconut, but he notices his toothache is gone. Cranky then tells him that, according to his oath, he owes DK a favor. Skurvy attempts to deny this, but Cranky forces him to owe him the favor. Donkey Kong uses the favor to request for a magazine, but is reminded by Cranky that he has the coconut. He gets the coconut back, and Skurvy states that he will return before leaving. Cranky then commends him for resolving the entire situation, and, before leaving, Donkey Kong tells Inka Dinka Doo that he will be back; the idol simply replies, "Whatever." On the coast of the island, Green Kroc and Kutlass are still chasing Diddy, though he then points out that Skurvy left without them. The episode ends with them trying to hail the ship, while Diddy laughs at them. Booty and the Beast At Cranky's Cabin, Cranky is pacing about, saddened and complaining about how his life is so quiet when a cannonball flies into his house. Cranky is able to duck in time, while the projectile crashes behind him. Kaptain Skurvy then demands the Crystal Coconut, smoke around the cabin's entrance clearing to reveal him. Cranky is surprised to see that he is there, and Skurvy once again demands he give them the coconut, Skurvy's crew stepping out from behind him and Green Kroc threatening to slice him apart if he doesn't. Cranky states that he doesn't know what they are talking about. Skurvy demands that he open it, though Cranky continues to state that he doesn't have it and tells the pirates to leave. However, this does not work, as the object opens, revealing the Crystal Coconut. Cranky still refuses to let him have it, and when Skurvy attempts to do so anyway Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrive. Skurvy attempts to charge them, but Donkey punches him, knocking him out. Green Kroc and Kutlass attempt to attack them, but they are apparently no match for the two, and Skurvy and the crew retreat. Meanwhile, King K. Rool is viewing the Crystal Coconut from a telescope, which is soon after revealed to be attached to a barrel cannon with General Klump loaded into it. K. Rool fires, and Klump is sent flying into the cabin. He is able to grab the coconut before the Kongs notice, and is sent flying out of the cabin and back into the cannon via the bungee cord he is attached to. Excited that Klump was able to successfully complete his mission, K. Rool runs off with the cannon with Klump still loaded into it. The Kongs head outside and watch in disbelief. Cranky tells DK and Diddy to get the Crystal Coconut back. At Bluster Barrelworks, Candy is busy working while Bluster continuously calls out to her. Annoyed, Candy finally asks what he wants. Bluster asks her who the "handsomest, bravest ape in all of Kongo Bongo" is, though she replies by saying it is Donkey Kong. During their conversation, however, the machinery in the barrelworks shuts down, and the two are surprised when K. Rool and Klump enter. Bluster hides behind Candy while she asks what he wants. K. Rool states that he is going to take over the factory, since he has the Crystal Coconut. Bluster immediately surrenders, and K. Rool has him reconfigure the factory to produce explosive barrels. Bluster refuses, but he gives in to K. Rool's demands when two Kritters with him point their Klap-Blasters at him. As the barrels are being produced, K. Rool relishes his victory as the mechanism that guarantees the barrel's quality continuously detonates them. Over at Cranky's Cabin, DK, Diddy and Cranky hear explosions. Donkey Kong immediately figures out that the source is exploding barrels. Meanwhile, K. Rool is still watching barrels continue to explode as Bluster expresses his humiliation and sadness over the loss of the barrels. Bluster states that he cannot destroy another barrel, so K. Rool shoves him out of the way to do it himself. As he does this, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong arrive (though K. Rool does not recognize their presence at first). After the two exchange some banter (with Bluster sneaking away during this time), K. Rool presses various buttons, detonating more barrels on the conveyer belt and starting a chain reaction, causing the other barrels to explode. K. Rool and Klump use the opportunity to escape via mine cart. However, DK and Diddy chase after them in another one. During the chase, Bluster, who is in the mine cart directly behind K. Rool's, finds a Klap-Blaster, and threatens to fire if he isn't freed. Klump, however, tosses the Crystal Coconut at him, causing him to drop the blaster and fly out of the kart. K. Rool, however, scolds him for throwing the coconut at him, but upon noticing that DK and Diddy are still gaining on him, he fires the Klap-Blaster. The miniature Klaptraps make quick work of the mine cart, and K. Rool and Klump are able to escape. The Kongs are determined to head after him, but Bluster then shows up and reveals that he has the coconut. Back at Cranky's Cabin, DK and Diddy present him with the Crystal Coconut, but Cranky continuously tells them to leave. Donkey and Diddy don't understand at first, but as soon as they are able to walk in, they find that Skurvy and his crew are inside. Skurvy demands that they put it down and has Kutlass retrieve it when Donkey Kong does so. The two Kongs then head off to once again retrieve the Crystal Coconut. DK and Diddy then go find Funky and tell him that the Crystal Coconut is taken by Skurvy and his crew. Above, Donkey and Diddy are searching for the pirate ship on Funky's plane. As soon as they sight it, Funky drops them, intent on having them land in the water; instead, they crash down upon the pirate ship as Funky flies off. Almost immediately after they land, Skurvy and his crew appear and capture the two Kongs. The crew imprison them with all but their heads inside barrels and Skurvy intent on dumping them overboard into "shark-infested waters." However, as soon as the pirates leave, Donkey Kong hears a voice. It turns out to be a giant Klaptrap. Donkey asks for Jr. Klaptrap to free them, but he cannot because he has no teeth. He then makes a deal with the Kongs: freedom in exchange for helping to get his teeth from the crow's nest. As soon as Jr. Klaptrap unlocks the barrels they were trapped in, Donkey Kong dives into the pile of bananas right next to him and eats them until he is satisfied. Outside, the pirates are celebrating their victory, and that with it, they will rule the "six seas." Skurvy states that nothing will be able to stop him now when Donkey and Diddy break out of the room they were imprisoned in. Skurvy is surprised at first, but has his crew attack them. The two Kongs split up in response. Donkey Kong immediately punches out Green Kroc. However, Diddy is being chased by Kutlass. He chases him around the crow's nest until Jr. Klaptrap, who is standing there, tells Diddy to hurt him. Kutlass notices him and attempts to slice him, but instead succeeds in slicing a rope, which releases a weight; Jr. Klaptrap gets caught on the other end of the rope, and is flung up into the crow's nest. The two continue the chase, until Donkey Kong shows up and punches out Kutlass. However, as soon as the two believe they have won, they remember that Skurvy is still there, who shows up with a cannon. He fires a cannonball at them, but it instead bounces off of the ship and flies up into the crow's nest. Some munching and slicing can be heard, and the cannonball falls to the ground, now eaten like an apple. Jr. Klaptrap then appears, with his teeth back in, and begins to eat the ship. Donkey and Diddy leave. On a rock near the edge of Kongo Bongo, Skurvy and his two pirates can be seen. The two others are chanting until Skurvy tells them to shut up. Meanwhile, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong are sitting on the nearby pier, relieved to have saved the coconut at last. However, Jr. Klaptrap then shows up, with Donkey Kong worried that he is still hungry. However, Jr. Klaptrap assures them that he isn't, but then winks at the audience and says, "yet," before laughing. The End Gameplay Characters Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Characters Levels Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Levels Voice Cast English * Phil LaMarr - Donkey Kong * Sterling Jarvis - Donkey Kong's singing voice (voice archive) * Dee Bradley Baker - Diddy Kong * Aron Tager - Cranky Kong * Jim Cummings - Kaptain Skurvy * Ron Rubin - Kaptain Skurvy's singing voice (voice archive) * John Stocker - Kutlass * Richard Newman - Green Kroc * Benedict Campbell - King K. Rool * Adrian Truss - Klump * Steven Blum - Krusha * Len Carlson - Krusha's singing voice (voice archive) * Lawrence Bayne - Inka Dinka Doo * Joy Tanner - Candy Kong * Donald Burda - Bluster Kong * Jess Harnell - Funky Kong * Rick Jones - Jr. Klaptrap Japanese * Kōichi Yamadera - Donkey Kong * Megumi Hayashibara - Diddy Kong * Ryusei Nakao - Cranky Kong * Katsuhisa Hoki - Kaptain Skurvy * Takuma Suzuki - Kutlass, Green Kroc * Jurota Kosugi - King K. Rool * Keiichi Sonobe - Klump * Tomohisa Aso - Krusha, Inka Dinka Doo * Mika Kanai - Candy Kong * Daiki Nakamura - Bluster Kong * Banana Ice - Funky Kong Quotes Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Quotes Cutscenes Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Cutscenes Differences Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Differences Extras Donkey Kong Country: The Legend of the Crystal Coconut/Extras Trivia Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action games Category:Adventure Games Category:Donkey Kong Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country (television series) Category:Nelvana Category:GameCube Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Game Boy Advance Games Category:Kortbox Studios Category:Altron